What We Could Have
by IsaBones
Summary: Tradução autorizada. Booth e Brennan vão ter um bebê. Mas há alguns obstáculos pelo caminho...
1. Chapter 1

**What We Could Have (tradução autorizada pelo autor)**

**Autor: ****sbfan365**

**Link da fic original: /s/5675489/1/**

"Hey, bebezinha, falanges dançantes, falanges dançantes!" Brennan brincava coma nova adição à família de squints, a bebê de 4 meses, Savannah Joy Hodgins-Montenegro, quando Booth aproximou-se da porta de seu escritório e parou para olhar.

Brennan sabia que havia alguém a observando então ela olha para cima e sorri para Booth. "Oi, Booth!" Brennan ela ainda estava sorrindo quando se levantou e due um beijo em Booth.

Booth e Brennan estavam juntos a quase um ano e tinham acabado de se mudar para uma casa juntos.

"Você parece bem com esse bebê em seus braços." Booth fez sinal para Brennan para deixá-lo segurar Savannah. Brennan apenas revirou os olhos e entregou-lhe Savannah.

Booth poderia dizer que Brennan queria filhos. Desde que Savannah nasceu, Brennan sempre estava perto dela, dava para ver em seu olhar. Ele só não conseguia entender por que ela ainda não tinha manifestado esse desejo. Antes que ele pudesse terminar seu pensamento, Angela chega.

"Hey Bren, hey Booth, Savannah está inquieta? Ela geralmente sente fome essa hora."

"É. Ela está um pouco inquieta, aqui está." Booth entrega Savannah para Angela.

Depois que Angela vai alimentar Savannah, Booth continua sua conversa com Brennan.

"O que você acha Bones, nós poderíamos ter o nosso próprio bebê."

"Você quer um bebê?" Brennan perguntou surpresa por ele querer outro filho sem estar casado.

"Sim, com você. Eu ia amar ter um bebezinho que se pareça com você." Brennan não podia lutar com o sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto.

"Eu não sei. Eu quero e, ao mesmo tempo, eu não quero." Booth parou por um momento.

"Bom, então por que não paramos de tentar não ter um bebê. E deixar que aconteça o que acontecer." Booth, finalmente, respondeu.

"Isso soa racional e razoável." Brennan sorriu.

"Ótimo, então nós não estamos tentando não ter um bebê."

"Sim." Brennan sorriu para Booth de novo e ele a puxou para dar-lhe um beijo.

___________________________________B3B________________________________

Brennan passou o resto do dia com um sorriso no rosto que Angela ou o resto dos squints não deixaram escapar. Finalmente quando Brennan estava prestes a ir para casa, Angela a pegou em seu escritório.

"Oi, querida, você parece terrivelmente feliz depois que o Booth foi embora."

"Bom, ele é meu namorado. Não vejo por que ele não me faria feliz." Brennan estava confusa

"Querida, eu quero dizer, ele fez ou disse alguma coisa para te deixar tão feliz?"

"Oh, bom nós decidimos parar de tentar não ter um bebê." Brennan estava sorrindo agora

"Então vocês estão tentando ter um bebê." Angela estava praticamente gritando.

"Não, nós simplesmente não vamos usar preservativo e eu não vou mais tomar contraceptivos. O que acontecer, acontece." Brennan explicou.

"Ok, querida. Do jeito que você achar melhor." Angela saiu se preparando para ir para casa.

___________________________________B3B______________________________

Quando Brennan chega em casa, Booth estava a esperando com o jantar pronto. Eles se sentaram e comeram o jantar e a sobremesa.

Quando eles estão lavando os pratos, Booth joga água em Brennan.

"Booth pára!" Brennan ri e joga água nele.

Logo eles estavam correndo por toda a cozinha, jogando água um no outro e rindo. Brennan correu para o sofá na sala. Booth a encurralou e a empurrou para o sofá caindo em cima dela e apoiando o seu peso sobre os cotovelos.

"Parece que eu ganhei." Booth sussurrou.

"O que você vai fazer sobre isso?" Brennan sussurrou de volta desafiando-o. Para responder sua pergunta, Booth a beijou. Brennan correspondeu imediatamente e aprofundou o beijo. Booth rolou por cima de Brennan que estava em cima dele agora. Quando eles se afastaram, seus olhas se encontraram. Booth a beijou de novo, mais apaixonadamente. As mãos de Brennan se moveram para a gola da camisa dele enquanto as mãos de Booth procuravam pelos botões da calça dela, mantendo o contato um com o outro.

"Você me ama?" Brennan perguntou ofegante.

"Sim, você quer que eu prove isso pra você?" Booth respondeu igualmente ofegante.

"Se você também quiser." Brennan sorriu e Booth a beijou.


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan estava no laboratório tentando trabalhar, mas não teve muito sucesso. Sua mente parecia estar em outro lugar. Quando chegou um corpo, depois fazer um exame começou a gritar ordens para os outros squints, incluindo Cam. Brennan então saiu andando em direção ao seu escritório.

Alguns minutos depois Angela chega.

"Ok querida, o que está acontecendo? Você está terrivelmente irritada hoje."

"Está tudo bem, Ange. Eu só preciso de um tempo sozinha ok." A expressão facial de Brennan não estava de acordo com as suas palavras, então Angela tentou novamente.

"Querida, você parece estar ficando doente. Obviamente você não está bem."

"Na verdade, Ange. Eu acho mesmo que vou ficar doente." Brennan Correu para fora do seu escritório direto para o banheiro. Angela estava preocupada e a seguiu.

Angela encontrou Brennan ajoelhada junto a um vaso sanitário no banheiro, ela rapidamente entrou em ação e prendeu os cabelos da amiga para trás e esfregou suas costas até que ela terminasse.

"Ok Bren, é o que eu estou pensando?"

"Como é possível eu saber o que você está pensando?" Brennan sabia do que Angela estava falando, mas não queria responder. Ela se sentou contra a parede e Angela se juntou a ela.

"Você está grávida, Bren?"

"Não, sim, ainda não sei." Brennan olhou para Angela com um olhar de como se estivesse com medo.

"Ok, querida. Por que você não vai descobrir? Tudo vai ficar bem, você queria isso mesmo de qualquer jeito, não é?" Angela agora estava preocupada e confusa.

"Bom, sim, mas eu não achei que isso iria acontecer tão rápido, nós estamos tentando só ha um mês."

"O que acontecer, aconteceu; se lembra, querida? Agora vem comigo. Vamos dizer à Cam que você vai sair para almoçar mais cedo." Brennan assentiu e Angela a ajudou a se levantar.

________________________________B3B_________________________________

Angela levou Brennan para a farmácia mais próxima e comprou vários testes de gravidez e então, sugeriu que elas fossem para a casa de Brennan para fazer os testes.

Quando chegaram à casa de Brennan, ela começou a beber água para assim ela conseguir ir ao banheiro. Angela tentava garantir a ela que tudo iria ficar bem. Pouco tempo depois, Brennan foi ao banheiro. Logo ela voltou com um dos testes na mão.

"Esses foram os três minutos mais longos da minha vida." Disse Brennan balançando o bastão.

"Relaxe, querida. Só 30 segundos"

Foi somente o tempo que Angela terminou de falar.

"Eu não consigo ver, vê você." Brennan entregou o bastão para Angela.

"Ok, parece que você está… grávida." Angela sorriu para Brennan esperando que ela estivesse feliz.

"É sério, você tem certeza! Sério?" Brennan passou de feliz para assustada e depois para feliz de novo.

"Parabéns!" Angela abraçou Brennan. Só para ter certeza, Brennan fez também os outros testes.

"Ok querida, esse é o terceiro e último. Todos positivos." Agora Angela estava um pouco entediada.

"Acho que eu devo contar ao Booth." Brennan suspirou.

"Ele vai ficar muito feliz, não se preocupe; agora eu realmente preciso ir para casa. Por que você não faz uma surpresa para o Booth e o leva para jantar, aí você conta para ele." Angela pegou sua bolsa e deu outro abraço em Brennan.

__________________________________B3B_________________________________

Brennan dirigiu seu carro até o escritório de Boothe e entrou no edifício Hoover. Ela passou por vários agentes e os comprimentava enquanto caminhava até a sala de Booth.

Quando ela chegou em seu escritório, ela bateu no batente da porta e esperou que ele olhasse para cima.

"Oh, hey Bones, você sabe que não precisa bater antes de entrar." Sorriu para sua namorada.

"Eu sei, eu só queria demontrar respeito." Booth percebeu que Brennan parecia diferente.

"Eu estava pensando se nós poderíamos sair para comer alguma coisa, são quase 5 horas." Brennan quebrou o silêncio.

"Oh, isso parece bom, o Diner?" Booth perguntou mesmo sabendo que não precisava.

Em seguida, eles foram para a lanchonete.

No jantar Brennan estava um pouco quieta e Booth estava preocupado Então, finalmente quando eles estavam prestes a ir embora ele perguntou. "Está tudo bem, Bones? Você teve um dia ruim? Por que, se você quiser, nós podemos pedir uma cerveja ou alguma outra coisa."

"Oh, na verdade" Booth havia dado a abertura perfeita. "Eu não vou beber por um tempo." Brennan olhou para Booth achando difícil não sorrir.

"Espera, Temperance, você está?" Booth começa a sorrir também.

"Se você vai dizer grávida, você está certo." Brennan anda sorria.

"Vem cá." Booth se levantou e depois ajudou Brennan a ficar em pé. Ele a abraçou e ficaram no meio do Royal Diner com as suas testas encostadas uma na outra e sorrindo, como se não houvesse outra coisa no mundo.

___________________________________B3B________________________________

No dia seguinte, Booth e Brennan estavam em casa tomando café da manhã e falando sobre o bebê.

"Bones, eu não acho que você deve ficar perseguindo bandidos até o bebê nascer."

"Booth, eu não vou fazer isso após o segundo trimestre."

"Não, Bones. Eu não quero você com esses delinqüentes sabendo que está grávida. Você vai ficar bem no laboratório." Booth tentava tomar a frente na situação.

"Que tal, eu ir apenas as cenas de crime, mas o tempo todo." Brennan estava atenta ao compromisso

"Tudo bem, mas se eu ver algo estranho eu vou te tirar de lá."

Brennan ,de repente, se levanta da mesa.

"Whoa, Bones, aonde você vai?!" Booth se levanta para segui-la. Ele ouve sons vindos do banheiro e a encontra de novo ajoelhada sobre o vaso sanitário.

"Ta tudo bem, Bones, não lute contra isso." Booth se ajoelha atrás dela e acaricia suas costas.

Brennan se levanta e suspira. "Esses vão ser longos 9 meses, não é?" Brennan sussurrou para ele

"É, mas eu acho que vale a pena. Eu te amo, você sabe." Booth sussurrou. Brennan apenas sorriu e eles ficaram sentados lá até que ela estivesse pronta para se levantar.


	3. Chapter 3

Booth e Brennan estavam sentados na sala de espera do consultório médico porque era a segunda consulta de Brennan desde que ela engravidou. Booth estava lendo uma revista enquanto Brennan se contorceu na cadeira e olhou para o relógio.

"Eles disseram que a consulta era ás 8 e agora são 8:15. Por que está demorando tanto?" Brennan sussurrou para Booth.

"Apenas relaxe, Bones, eles irão nos chamar logo. Por que você está tão ansiosa para sair daqui?" Booth abaixou a revista e direcionou sal atenção para Brennan, que estava mal humorada em sua cadeira.

"Não estou ansiosa para sair daqui, estou ansiosa para ver a ultra-sonografia do bebê. Agora, aos dois meses, nós já podemos ouvir os batimentos cardíacos." Brennan estava sorrindo e tinha nos olhos o mesmo brilho de sempre quando fala sobre o bebê.

Booth a olhou por um momento vendo o quanto ela era bonita. Ele sorriu de volta para ela e colocou sua mão sobre a dela que tinha apoiado no descanso de braço e seus olhos castanhos encontraram os azuis dela. "Você sabe que está absolutamente arrebatadora agora?"

"Deixe-me adivinhar: você gosta do fato de eu estar grávida porque faz meus seios ficarem maiores do que o normal?" Brennan riu.

"O quê? Não, Bones. Eu acho que ficar grávida te deixou com um certo brilho e faz você ficar muito bonita. E tente não dizer certas coisas muito alto, ok?" O rosto de Booth estava completamente vermelho, mas ainda assim, ele conseguiu mostrar que o que ele disse era verdade.

"A palavra seio te deixa desconfortável, Booth?" Um sorriso provocante apareceu no rosto de Brennan e ela começou a fazer um discurso sobre o que não devia incomodá-lo quando Booth a interrompeu.

"Certo. Isso realmente não me deixa confortável. Agora você pode deixar isso pra lá?" O rosto de Booth ficou ainda mais vermelho e ele voltou a sua revista, embora ele não estivesse mais lendo realmente.

"Desculpa, Booth, o obrigado pelo complemento." Brennan colocou a mão em seu braço e esperou ele olhar para ela para, assim, saber que estava tudo bem.

Booth relaxou o seu corpo e finalmente olhou por cima da revista. "Tudo bem, Bones." Booth sorriu e lhe deu um beijo rápido por segurança.

O momento foi interrompido por uma enfermeira. "Dra. Brennan, Agente Booth irá vê-los agora."

Booth e Brennan se separam e andaram em direção a porta que a enfermeira estava segurando aberta para eles.

____________________________B3B___________________________

"Agora dê um passo para cá para eu poder te pesar e checar sua pressão arterial, Dra. Brennan." Disse a enfermeira.

"Ok, agora vamos checar sua pressão." A enfermeira apontou para uma cadeira e Brennan obedeceu sem dizer uma palavra. Depois de checar a pressão, a enfermeira direcionou Brennan e Booth para uma sala vazia.

Brennan sentou-se na mesa de exame enquanto Booth estava ao lado dela. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu. Ele sorriu de volta a segurou sua mão. Eles ficaram assim, olhos azuis fixados aos olhos castanhos até que uma batida na porta disse a eles que o médico estava pronto para vê-los.

"Olá Dra. Brennan, Agente Booth. Como estamos hoje?" Dr. Marshall perguntou.

"Bem." Booth e Brennan responderam simultaneamente.

"Ok então, vamos ao que interessa. Você está com um pouco mais de 2 meses, correto?"

"Sim." Brennan respondeu com um sorriso.

"Ok, você teve algum enjôo?"

"Muita, na verdade. Isso é normal?" Brennan disse preocupada, pensando em tudo que podia dar de errado com o bebê.

"Isso é diferente para cada mulher. Ajuda a aliviar esse sintoma se você comer coisas leves e alimentos com gengibre também."

"Algum de vocês tem alguma dúvida ou preocupação?"

"Não, e você Booth?" Brennan virou para Booth

"Não" Booth respondeu sorrindo.

"Ok então vamos começar com o ultra-som e ver se podemos ouvir o batimento cardíaco do bebê."

Dr. Marshall puxou a máquina de ultra-som para perto da mesa de exame machine. Brennan levantou sua camiseta e puxou o cós de sua calça um pouco para baixo expondo o lugar onde o pequeno bebê começara a se formar. Dr. Marshall colocou um pouco de um gel frio na barriga de Brennan e começou a mover o transmissor de ultra-som sobre ela. Imediatamente, dois batimentos cardíacos podiam ser ouvidos, o de Brennan, que era mais lento e o do bebê, que era bem rápido.

"Aqui estamos. Seu bebê tem pulsação muito forte." Dr. Marshall sorriu para o casal.

Brennan estava muito paralisada para dizer alguma coisa e Booth sorria como um garotinho segurando a mão de Brennan e a apertando. Brennan finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

"Isso é incrível." Brennan sorriu para Booth

"Esse é o nosso bebê, Bones, um pequeno mini squint." Booth sorriu de volta.

"Ok, tudo parece estar normal, então eu a vejo em um mês. Você pode marcar uma consulta na recepção" Dr. Marshall desligou a máquina e entregou para Brennan algumas toalhas de papel para limpar sua barriga.

Brennan limpou-se, abaixou a camiseta e Booth a ajudou a se levantar da mesa de exame. Enquanto Brennan está marcando a próxima consulta, o celular de Booth toca.

"Booth." Ele responde.

"Oi, Cam, sim, foi tudo ótimo."

"Sério, onde você está?"

"Círculo Du Pont. Certo"

"estaremos aí em 10 minutos." Booth desliga o telefone e vira para Brennan.

"Nós temos um caso, Bones."

"Ok, vamos." Brennan assina o formulário e então, ela e Booth seguem para a cena do crime.

____________________________B3B________________________________

Brennan havia colocado seu macacão e ela e Booth estavam indo em direção à cena do crime quando Cam os cumprimentou.

"Ei, vocês dois, a consulta foi bem, eu presumo. O corpo está logo ali."

"Sim, Cam foi bem, nós ouvimos os batimentos cardíacos." Booth parou para falar com Cam enquanto Brennan optou por ir direto ao corpo.

"Mulher, aproximadamente 25 a 30 anos..." Brennan falou em um gravador agachada junto ao corpo. Ela fez uma pausa e olhou para Booth.

"Este corpo cheira muito mal." Brennan fez cara de nojo.

"É, Bones, é o corpo de um morto." Booth olhou para ela confuso.

"Eu sei, mas normalmente eu não noto o cheiro. Isso fede. Apenas envie o corpo para o Jeffersonian e a Cam pode cuidar da coleta de evidências." Brennan se levanta e caminha de volta à SVU e todo mundo olhava para ela. Booth virou-se para Cam que acenou para ele ir atrás dela.

Quando Booth chega, ele a encontra com a porta da SVU aberta e com a cabeça entre os joelhos. Ela ouviu Booth se aproximando e olhou para cima.

"Bones, você está bem?" Booth ficou na frente dela e pôs a mão em seu ombro.

"Sim, estou ótima, Booth." Brennan tentou fazer isso soar como verdade, mesmo que nem ela estivesse acreditando em si mesma.

"Se o cheiro te faz enjoar, Bones, porque você não precisa fazer isso. Você sabe?" Booth ajoelhou-se para ficar no nível dos olhos dela.

"Não, Não faz. Bem, quase, por isso que eu estava com a cabeça entre os joelhos. É o meu trabalho, Booth. E eu quero fazê-lo." Brennan parecia irritada.

"Sim, mas se o seu trabaho não está te fazendo bem, você pode não fazê-lo corretamente. Você pode não fazer o reconhecimento do corpo e só examiná-lo no laboratório, onde há ventilação."

Booth sabia que ela nunca dava menos que 100% em seu trabalho.

"Tudobem, eu fico no laboratório." Brennan soltou um suspiro de derrota e não se preocupou em olhar para Booth.

Booth podia dizer que ela estava desapontada por ter sido limitada em seu trabalho, então ele a puxou para cima e lhe deu um "abraço de cara". Brennan nem pôde resistir.

"Tudo isso vai valer a pena, Bones. Pelo bebê." Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

"Pelo bebê." Brennan repetiu quando eles se separaram.

"Vamos comer alguma coisa." Booth ajeitou Brennan no banco de passageiro, sentou atrás volante e dirigiu até o Royal Diner.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth entrou com pressa no laboratório procurando Brennan. Ao invés de vê-la na plataforma, ele viu Angela.

"Ei, Ange, você viu a Bones? Nós vamos nos atrasar para a consulta."

"Sim, Booth, ela estava no seu escritório arumando alguns papéis há uns 20 minutos. Vocês vão descobrir o sexo hoje?" Angela perguntou animada.

"Espero que sim. Obrigado, Ange." Booth sai da plataforma e vai até o escritório de Brennan.

Booth esperava encontrar Brennan sentada a sua mesa concentrada no trabalho. Quando ele entrou em seu escritório ela a encontrou em sua mesa, mas ela estava dormindo. Seus braços estavam sobre a mesa com a cabeça apoiada sobre eles. Tudo o que ela vinha trabalhado antes de adormecer, foi empurrado para um lado da mesa. Ele parou para observar o quanto ela parecia tranqüila enquanto dormia e o quanto ela trabalhava duro o incomodava. Depois de ficar na porta por um momento, ele calmamente foi até ela e a acordou.

"Ei, bela adormecida, é hora de ir." Booth gentilmente sacudiu seu ombro.

"Booth?" Brennan sorriu ainda meio sonolenta.

"Nós precisamos ir para a consulta agora. É hora de acordar e brilhar." Brennan despertou agora e sentou-se em sua cadeira.

"Sério? Que horas são?" Brennan esfregou os olhos para se despertar um pouco mais.

"São quase 5. Nós precisamos ir." Booth girou a cadeira de e a ajudou a se levantar. Ele colocou uma mão nas costas dela e a guiou para fora a porta e pelo laboratório.

"Tchau, querida. Eu quero uma foto." Angela disse da plataforma.

Booth sorriu para Angela acenou com a cabeça enquanto Brennan, que ainda não estava completamente acoradada, não disse nada. O casal ficou em silêncio até que chegou na SVU.

"Como foi o seu dia, Bones?" Booth finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

"Bem, nós estamos trabalhando um novo jeito de analizar restos mortais." Brennan finalmente conseguiu se livrar do sono.

"Você almoçou?" Booth fez um olhar acusador.

"Sim, Angela me fez fazer uma pausa e nós fomos ao Diner." Brennan revirou os olhos.

Booth apertou mais forte o volante, sabendo que o que iria dizer em seguida iria iniciar uma discussão.

"Você sabe, Bones, eu acho que você devia diminuir a quantidade de trabalho. Ir mais devagar." Booth momentaneamente tirou os olhos da estrada e olhou para Brennan.

"Booth, eu estou bem. Só estou um pouco mais cansada, mas garanto que posso lidar com a mesma quantidade de trabalho que eu tinha antes de ficar grávida." Os olhos de Brennan ficaram escuros de raiva.

"Não Bones, você não consegue. Hoje não foi a primeira vez que eu te encontrei dormindo em seu escritório. Você deveria pegar mais leve. E não ficar correndo no laboratório o dia todo. Posso ver que isso te cansa. Quando nós chegamos em casa, você mal fica acordada o suficiente para comer o jantar!" Booth agora levantou sua voz.

"Eu aprecio sua preocupação, mas ela é desnecessária. Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma, só porque eu estou grávida não significa que você tem que ficar me protegendo." Brennan agora estava gritando também.

"Eu sei que você pode, isso não é sobre você, é sobre o NOSSO bebê e o que é melhor para ele. Você está trabalhando muito e ficando exausta, o que não é bom. E como um gênio, eu acho que você está ciente disso. A verdadeira razão pela qual você continua trabalhando, é que você não quer aceitar que esse bebê vai mudar tudo." Booth tentou controlar sua raiva. Brennan estava apenas olhando para ele e sem dizer uma palavra ela virou para a janela e permaneceu em silêncio o resto do caminho.

Booth imediatamente lamentou tudo o que falou e tentava pensar no que iria dizer para se corrigir, mas não pensou em nada.

__________________________________B3B________________________________

Na sala de espera, Booth e Brennan continuaram seu silêncio fingindo que estavam lendo revistas. Quando a enfermeira chamou o nome de Brennan, ela se levantou e Booth a seguiu.

Brennan rapidamente virou-se para Booth e colocou uma mão em seu peito para pará-lo. "Acho que você devia ficar aqui fora." Brennan friamente e continuou andando, deixando Booth do lado de fora da sala.

_______________________________B3B______________________________

Brennan estava sentada na sala de exame imaginando o que tinha feito. Ela se sentia culpada e queria que Booth estivesse lá com ela. Ela sabia que ele estava certo sobre ela, mas ela não queria aceitar. Ela decidiu que o que ela precisava era de um tempo para descobrir tudo isso. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta.

"Olá, Dr. Brennan, vejo que você veio sozinha hoje." Dr. Marshall observou.

"Oh, não. Booth está na sala de espera." Brennan corrigiu.

"Bem, então, vejo que você está com 5 meses agora. Nós podemos descobrir o sexo do bebê hoje. Gostaria de trazer o Agente Booth para fazermos isso?" Dr. Marshall perguntou inocentemente.

"Não, eu não quero ele aqui. E de qualquer maneira, eu não quero saber o sexo do bebê até ele nascer." Brennan mentiu sobre duas coisas, porque ela não queria admitir que precisava de Booth, mas ela ainda não queria vê-lo.

"Ok, vamos apenas fazer o ultra-som de costume e eu não vou te dizer o sexo." Dr. Marshall puxava a máquina de ultra-som enquanto Brennan levantava a camisa, expondo a barriga, que estava muito maior do que da última vez. Dr. Marshall colocou o gel frio na barriga de Brennan e ela tremeu.

Dra. Marshall começou o ultra-som. "Bom, este bebê certamente tem um lado cômico, pois ele está nos mostrando o bumbum. As perninhas estão bem aqui, aqui temos os bracinhos e aqui está a cabecinha." Dr. Marshall apontou todas as partes no monitor.

Brennan apenas olhava desejando que Booth estivesse ali para ver isso também.

"Alguma vez você já sentiu o bebê chutar?" Dr. Marshall perguntou

"Não, mas isso é normal, não é?" Brennan respondeu

"Sim. Eu presumo que você vai sentir em breve. Você quer uma cópia do ultra-som?" perguntou.

"Sim, por favor." Brennan respondeu automaticamente.

"Eu já volto com as suas cópias. Você já pode se limpar." Dr. Marshall entregou à Brennan uma toalha de papel e saiu da sala.

Brennan se limpou e esperou em silêncio até que Dr. Marshall voltasse com as cópias e dissesse para ela quando seria a próxima consulta. Brennan caminhou até a sala de espera onde estava Booth.

"Ei, Bones, ela te disse o sexo?" Booth estava nervoso e não sabia o que dizer.

"Não, eu disse a ele que eu não queria saber, já que você não estava lá." Brennan simplesmente respondeu.

"Então, estamos prontos para ir para casa?" Booth tentou por o braço em volta dela, mas Brennan o parou.

"Booth, eu acho que eu devo ficar com a Angela e o Hodgins por um tempo." Disse Brennan evitando os olhos de Booth. Booth não sabia o que dizer e simplesmente a levou para Hodgins e Angela em silêncio. Assim que Brennan saiu do carro, Booth disse uma última coisa. "Eu te amo, Temperance." Brennan olhou para ele. "Eu sei, Booth" Brennan fechou a posta da SVU e começou a andar sem plhar para trás, não querendo que Booth visse as lágrimas que corriam em seu rosto.

Angela atendeu a porta. "Oh querida." Angela deixou Brennan entrar e e a levou até a cozinha, onde Hodgins estava sentado à mesa de jantar. Savannah estava sentada em sua cadeira, chupando a mão e fazendo barulhos de bebê.

Angela fez um prato para Brennan e disse para ela se sentar para jantar. Brennan fez isso sem protestar.

Depois do jantar, Hodgins se ofereceu para limpar e cuidar de Savannah para que assim Angela pudesse cuidar de Brennan.

Angela e Brennan foram para a sala e sentaram-se no sofá.

"Bren, o que aconteceu?" Angela sabia que só havia uma pessoa que poderia tê-la chateado.

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora. Estou cansada; nós podemos conversar pela manhã?" Brennan foi bem articulada com Angela

Angela concordou e levou Brennan para o quarto de hóspedes onde ela abraçou a amiga e disse boa noite. Brennan se deitou debaixo dos cobertores e adormeceu.

________________________________B3B______________________________

Pela manhã, Angela estava na sala esperando por Brennan para elas poderem conversar.

Quando Brennan acordou, ela sentou-se com Angela e segurava Savannah enquanto contava toda a história para a amiga.

"Querida, você precisa deixar o seu orgulho de lado e dizer a ele que estava certo e que você sente muito."

"Eu sei, ainda não estou pronta para isso. Eu posso ficar aqui por uns dias?" Brennan estava implorando.

"Ótimo, mas você só tem 4 dias." Angela sabia que Brennan precisava de um empurrão.

"Ok. Eu posso ir trabalhar agora? Eu realmente preciso trabalhar." Brennan pediu novamente.

Angela aceitou relutantemente e foram se arrumar. Uma hora depois, a babá chegou para cuidar de Savannah e elas estavam prontas para ir.

Angela conversava com Brennan enquanto dirigia, para manter a mente dela afastada de Booth. Um carro de repente entrou na estrada e começou a dirigir no lado contrário do trânsito. O carro veio em direção de Angela e Brennan.

"Angela, cuidado!" Brennan gritou quando o carro veio em sua direção.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, meu Deus!" Angela gritou quando os carros colidiram.

Os carros viraram e derraparam até que pararam no meio da estrada.

Angela reagiu primeiro. "Bren? Querida, você este bem?" Angela olhou horrorizada para a amiga. O lado direito do carro tinha sido o mais atingido e Brennan estava com metade do corpo para fora e com o rosto cheio de sangue. Seu corpo estava preso dentro do carro.

Angela fought lutou para se soltar do cinto de segurança e abrir a porta do carro. No momento que ela conseguiu sair do carro a ambulância chegou.

"Moça, você está bem? Deixe-me examiná-la." Um dos paramédicos se aproximou de Angela.

"Estou bem. Você tem que ajudar minha amiga… Ela está… Ela está grávida." Angela começou a chorar.

"Ok, por que você não me deixa examiná-la." O paramédico guiou Angela até a ambulância.

_________________________________B3B__________________________________

Booth estava sentado em seu escritório atento a uma papelada que havia feito. Mas ele não estava obtendo muito sucesso, pois não parava de pensar em Brennan. Ele também estava com raiva de si mesmo por tê-la deixado ir. Ele sabia que devia ir ao Jeffersonian se desculpar e pedir para ela voltar para casa.

Ele tomou coragem para falar com ela, quando seu telefone tocou.

"Booth." Ele atendeu.

"Booth, é o Hodgins, houve um acidente."

"Com quem?" Booth achava que sabia a resposta, mas queria ouvi-lo dizendo em voz alta.

"Dra. B e Angela. Elas estavam a caminho do serviço quando um carro veio na contra mão e bateu nelas. Eu estou a caminho do hospital, quer que eu passe aí para bucá-lo?"

"Não, eu te encontro lá." Booth estava atordoado e com dificuldade para falar. Tudo o que ele queria era cair de joelhos e orar a Deus para que Brennan e o bebê estivessem bem.

_____________________________B3B______________________________

Booth entrou correndo no hospital e caminhou em direção a uma enfermeira.

"Com licença; eu gostaria de ter informações sobre uma paciente, Dra. Temperance Brennan." Booth tentou manter a calma.

"Qual o seu relacionamento com ela?" A enfermeira perguntou.

"Ela é minha namorada e parceira." Booth esperava que a enfermeira pudesse dizer aonde ela estava.

"Ok, ela chegou de ambulância, vários ferimentos na cabeça, punho fraturado, sangramento interno. Eles a levaram para uma cirurgia ha 20 minutos. Eu vou dizer para o médico notificá-lo quando ela sair." A enfermeira sorriu para mostrar que ela estava do seu lado.

Hodgins apareceu na sala de esperae se aproximou de Booth que estava com um olhar triste no rosto. "Cara, eu sinto muito. Foi Angela quem me ligou. Ela está assustada. Mas está bem agora. Eles querem mantê-la aqui esta noite porque ela tem uma concussão. Eu estava indo pegar a Savannah; você pode ir falar com ela, se quiser." Hodgins deu um abraço em Booth e apontou para a ela a direção do qurto onde estava Angela.

Booth foi até o quarto de Angela e bateu na porta.

Angela estava sentada na cama lendo uma revista. Seus cabelos tinham sido presos e seus cortem foram limpos. Eles e os hematomas nos braços e no rosto eram evidências do acidente.

"Ei, Ange. Como você está?" Booth sorriu para mostrar que não estava bravo com ela.

"Oh Booth, estou bem. Entre. Você está sozinho?" Angela apontou para a cadeira.

"Sim, Cam, Sweets e Daisy estão a caminho." Booth sentou-se e se arrumou na cadeira. Houve um silêncio constrangedor que Angela quebrou.

"Ouça, Booth, eu sinto muito por tê-la deixado se machucar. Nós estávamos conversando e eu não prestei atenção de onde o caro saiu." Angela estava chorando agora.

"Angela, não foi sua culpa. A culpa foi do idiota que estava dirigindo na contra mão." Booth se levantou e a abraçou.

"Obrigada, Booth, você sabe que eu nunca deixaria ela se machucar de propósito."

"Eu sei, Ange, você sabe." Booth sentou-se.

"Oh, e Booth, a única razão por ela ter fugido é porque ela tem medo. Ela é tão apaixonada por você."

"Eu só... me preocupo com ela, e ela banca a difícil." Booth soltou uma pequena risada.

"Eu sei; eu me preocupo também. Depois disso, nós devemos colocá-la sobre máxima segurança. Você já falou com os médicos?"

"Não, eles a levaram para uma cirurgia e iriam avisar quando ela tivesse saído." Booth olhou para o chão. "Se ela e o bebê não ficarem bem, eu não… Eu não sei, Ange." Booth começou a chorar e isso partiu o coração de Angela.

"Booth, ela é uma lutadora, e uma vez que o bebê faz parte dela, ele é um lutador também." Angela tentou confortá-lo.

O resto do tempo eles ficaram lendo revistas tentando não deixar seus pensamentos vagarem em lugares escuros. Hodgins voltou com Savannah no mesmo tempo em que o médico chega.

"O Agente Booth está aqui?" O doutor perguntou.

"Sim" Booth se levantou.

"Como você sabe, nós operamos a Dra. Brennan para reparar alguns danos internos e eo sangramento. Tudo ocorreu como o esperado e ela deve estar acordando em alguns minutos. Você pode entar e sentar-se com ela, se quiser." O doutor disse para Booth o número do quarto e ele disse que estaria lá quando ela acordasse.

Hodgins e Booth deram um suspiro, aliviados e Angela gritou de felicidade e alívio. Savannah simplesmente sorriu com todos.

"Vai, Booth. E nos diga como ela está." Angela sorriu. Booth praticamente saiu correndo para o quarto de Brennan.

___________________________________B3B________________________________

Booth sentou-se junto a Brennan por uns 20 minutos até ela começar a se mexer. Booth se levantou da cadeira a se aproximou dela.

"Bones, você acordou." Booth beijou um dos cortes na sua cabeça.

"Booth? O que aconteceu?" Brennan lentamente recuperou a paciência.

"Você e a Angela sofreram um acidente de carro. Você teve um sangramento interno e por isso tiveram que te operar. Angela está bem e descansando" Booth tinha lágrimas de alívio em seus olhos, o que fez Brennan chorar também.

"Eu sinto muito, Booth. Eu nunca deveria ter ido."

"Shhhh Bones, está tudo bem." Booth beijou-a novamente para acalmá-la.

"E o bebê?" Brennan suddenly realized

"Nós não sabemos ainda. Os médicos vão fazer um ultra-som para ver como ele está."

Depois de certificar a Brennan que tudo iria ficar bem, Booth foi dizer ao médico que ela estava acordada. O médico avisou que voltaria rapidamente xom a máquina de ultra-som.

Booth voltou e sentou-se com Brennan por 15 minutos até que o médico voltasse.

"Ok, Dra. Brennan, isso está um pouco gelado." O doutor pôs o gel em sua barriga. Brennan assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para Booth, que segurou sua mão. Os dois respiraram fundo.

O doutor começou a mover o transmissor e, finalmente, achou o batimento cardíaco. "Aqui estamos, temos um batimento cardíaco." O doutor sorriu. "Aqui estão os pezinhos a e as pernas, e aqui as mãozinhas e os braços. Ah. E parece que ela está chupando o dedinho. Ela parece ótima." O doutor sorriu.

Booth e Brennan soltaram a repiração.

"Está tudo bem." Brennan estava chorando de alívio. Booth beijou Brennan, tocou sua testa e sorriu para ela. De repente, ele se lembrou de uma coisa.

"Espere, você disse "ela"?" Booth perguntou para o doutor.

"Sim. É uma menina. Vocês vão ter uma filha. Me desculpe, vocês não queriam saber?" O doutor perguntou.

"Não, nós queríamos. Está ótimo." Booth respondeu. Bones, você ouviu isso? Uma menininha!". Booth disse quando o doutor saiu.

"Sim, uma menina." Brennan sorriu para Booth e o beijou de novo.

"Ela é linda, assim como você." Booth beijou o corte na cabeça de Brennan de novo. Então Brennan suspirou.

"Bones, há algo de errado?" Booth afastou-se para olhar para ela.

"Não, ela chutou." Brennan estava sorrindo e tinha um olhar de surpresa no rosto.

"Sério?!" Booth sorriu.

"Sim." Brennan pegou a mão de Booth e pôs em sua barriga. "Espere um pouco."

Depois de um minuto, Booth sentiu. "Ei, olhe, parece que nós vamos ter uma jogadora de futebol!" Booth brincou e Brennan riu. Depois de uns minutos, Booth foi contar para Angela e Hodgins as novidades.

_______________________________B3B_________________________________

Angela foi para casa pela manhã, enquanto Brennan teve de ficar mais uns dias. Durante esse tempo, todos vieram vê-la todos os dias. Especialmente Angela, que se desculpava o tempo todo. Depois de uns dias, Brennanestava feliz em voltar para casa.

"Eu não preciso de uma cadeira de rodas." Brennan protestou.

"É a política do hospital, Bones, me desculpe." Booth disse em seu ouvido enquanto a levava para o carro.

"Bom, isso é estúpidez." Brennan reclamou.

Quando eles chegaram no carro, Angela, que havia vindo junto, abriu a porta do passageiro para Brennan enquanto Booth a ajudava a entrar no carro.

"O que você me diz de comida tailandesa para comemorar?" Booth perguntou para Brennan.

"Isso parece muito melhor do que comida de hospital." Brennan sorriu.

Angela sentou-se no banco de trás e Booth dirigiu para fora do estacionamento.

Angela riu enqunto Booth e Brennan falavam sobre coisas insignificantes.


	6. Chapter 6

Brennan estava sentada em seu escritório verificando o seu email quando Angela entrou com um olhar de determinação em seu rosto. Brennan sorriu para a amiga. Nos últimos meses, Brennan esteve de ótimo humor o tempo todo. Todo mundo estava feliz em vê-la tão feliz.

"Querida, eu vou te fazer um chá-de-bebê." Angela declarou.

"O quê? Angela, eu não preciso de um chá-de-bebê." Brennan riu.

"Bom, mas eu irei fazer de qualquer maneira. Que tal sábado que vem?" Angela usou a mão para deixar a discussão mais clara.

"Bem, se você insiste. Suponho que deve ser divertido." Brennan sorriu.

"Legal, agora deixe todo o planejamento comigo. Não se preocupe com nenhuma coisa." Angela saiu sorrindo do escritório de Brennan.

Brennan ligou para Booth e contou para ele a idéia Angela. Ele achou uma ótima idéia.

_________________________________B3B_________________________________

"Eu ainda não vejo o objetivo disso. Eu preferia estar em casa trabalhando no meu livro, ou algo desse tipo." Brennan sussurrou para Booth enquanto eles tocavam a campainha da casa de Angela e Hodgins.

"É justamente por essa razão que ela fez isso para você. Agora seria bom você se divertir. Eu venho te pegar ás 4." Booth deu um beijo em Brennan.

"Ei, querida! Você está pronta para se divertir?" Angela abriu a porta e deixou Brennan entrar.

"Cuide bem dela, Ange. Te vejo mais tarde, Bones." Booth voltou para o carro.

Angela levou Brennan para o quintal. Ele estava todo decorado nos tons pastéis de rosa e amarelo, com fitas, balões e narcisos, havia uma mesa com petiscos e outra com os presentes. Além de Angela, os convidados incluiam Cam, Michelle, Daisy, algumas outrs funcionárias do Jeffersonian, Amy e suas filhas Emma e Hayley. Angela ficou surpresa como Brennan adorava as sobrinhas. A festa era para ser pequena e discreta.

Emma e Hayley estavam brincando com Savannah, que estava tentando andar. Os adultos estavam conversando.

"Oh Ange, isto é…" Brennan não sabia o que dizer.

"De nada, querida. Agora vamos começar essa festa."

Angela havia planejado algumas brincadeiras típicas de chá-de-bebê com algumas coisas não tão típicas. Depois de todas as brincadeiras, todos se sentaram e conversaram.

"Está pronta para os presentes?" Angela perguntou.

"Claro." Brennan sorriu.

Brennan recebeu muitos presentes maravilhosos; um mini-jaleco do Jeffersonian escrito "mini squint", monitores de bebê; roupinhas, uma porção de brinquedos, e outras coisas de bebê.

Quando todos foram embora, só ficaram Angela e Brennan. Brennan estava brincando com Savannah enquanto Angela limpava o quintal.

"Falanges dançantes, falanges dançantes!" Savannah soltou uma risadinha.

"Me mostre suas falanges!" Savannah mexeu os dedinhos.

Angela observou Brennan por um minuto.

"Você vai ser uma ótima mãe, Bren." Angela disse.

Brennan olhou para Angela. "Obrigada, Ange. Booth me diz a mesma coisa, mas ás vezes eu tenho minhas dúvidas."

"Querida." Angela se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado da sua amiga. "Crianças te adoram. Você é ótima com o Parker e a Savannah. Você realmente será uma ótima mãe." Brennan sorriu sentindo-se tranqüilizada.

"Não acredito que a Savannah tem quase um ano." Brennan mudou de assunto.

"Eu sei. É inacreditável. Ela cresceu tanto" Angela sorriu.

"Ela se parece mais com você a cada dia." Brennan completou, enquanto entregava Savannah para Angela porque ela estava ficando inquieta.

"Bem, se você deixar de lado os olhos azuis, acho que está certa." Disse Angela olhando para os olhos azuis da filha e depois para o cabelo escuro e encaracolado.

Brennan e Angela conversaram por um tempo até que Booth apareceu.

"Ei, Bones!" Brennan e Angela se levantaram e Brennan andou até Booth, que envolveu o braço em volta de sua cintura.

"Você se divertiu?" Booth perguntou

"Sim. Na verdade, foi muito legal." Brennan sorriu.

Booth agradeceu Angela e em seguida levou os presentes para o carro e voltou para casa com Brennan.

Quando eles chegaram em casa, Brennan admitiu que estava cansada e foi tirar uma soneca, que acabou se transformando em algumas horas. Quando ela acordou, encontrou Booth na cozinha fazendo o jantar. Ela parou e o observou por um minuto, até Booth notá-la.

"Ei, bela adormecida. Eu achei que você estaria com fome quando acordasse." Booth sorriu para Brennan olhando para ela. Seus cabelos estavam ligeiramente despenteados e ela estava usando uma calça de ioga e uma camiseta que acentuava ainda mais sua barriga. Seus olhos eram azuis claros e seu suave sorriso enchia os olhos dele. Ele não podia ficar sem envolvê-la em seus braços e lhe dar um beijo… então ele o fez.

"O que foi isso?" Brennan riu.

"Isso é por você estar incrivelmente bonita e por me dar uma filhinha incrivelmente bonita." Booth respondeu.

"Suponho que essa é uma razão aceitável." Brennan sorriu. "O que temos para o jantar? O cheiro está delicioso!"

"Estou preparando minha famosa lasanha… Sim, existe uma versão sem carne para você." Booth acrescentou antes que ela pudesse fazer a pergunta.

Eles se sentaram para comer alguns minutos depois. Booth notou que Brennan parecia preocupada.

"No que você está pensando, Bones?" Booth perguntou.

"Eu estava pensando que nós realmente precisamos começar a planejar o quarto do bebê juntos. O Parker poderia arrumar seu quarto também." Brennan respondeu.

"Ok, que tal eu ligar para a Rebecca e perguntar se nós podemos pegar o Parker amanhã para comprar algumas coisas. Nós podemos comprar umas coisas para o quartinho do bebê também." Booth estava feliz por ter uma solução tão fácil.

Depois do jantar, Booth ligou para Rebecca e ela concordou em deixar Parker passar a noite com eles e Booth levá-lo na escola segunda.

____________________________________B3B_______________________________

Booth e Brennan acordaram cedo e foram pegar Parker. O garoto de 9 anos estava muito animado e falou o caminho todo para a loja.

Parker escolheu os móveis de madeira escura e depois escolheu duas cores para as quatro paredes de seu quarto.

Booth e Brennan também escolheram alguns móveis bonitos na cor branca para o quarto do bebê. E escolheram o clássico cor-de-rosa para as paredes do quarto. Booth pegou um brinquedo de basquete também. Brennan comprou algumas roupinhas e brinquedos.

Quando eles chegaram em casa, Booth colocou todas as coisas juntas e deixou a pintura do quarto para o próximo fim de semana. Para comemorar, eles saíram para jantar. Quando eles chegaram, Booth ajudou Parker a se preparar para dormir. Booth estava sentado nacama de Parker antes de dizer boa noite.

"Papai?" Parker perguntou antes de Booth apagar a luz e sair.

"O que foi, amigão?" Booth voltou para a cama.

"Você ama a Bones, certo?" Parker perguntou.

"Sim, é claro." Booth estava confuso quanto ao intuito da pergunta.

"E vocês tem uma casa juntos?" Parker continuou

"Sim." Booth continuava confuso.

"E ela vai me dar uma irmãzinha?" Parker sorriu porque estava animado quanto a essa parte.

"Sim." Booth estava incerto ao rumo da conversa.

"Então porque você e a Bones não estão casados?" Parker finalmente chegou ao ponto.

Booth fez uma pausa para pensar como iria responder essa pergunta. "Bem, Parker. Bones é muito especial para mim, mas precisa levar as coisas um pouco devagar. Quando você tem uma pessoa especial, deve-se esperar até que ela esteja pronta." Booth conseguiu dar a resposta.

"Ok." Parker parecia satisfeito.

"Agora é hora de dormir. Boa noite, amigão. Eu te amo."

Brennan estav cruzando o corredor indo ao quanto do bebê para levar algumas roupas e ouviu toda a conversa. Ela sabia que Booth queria se casar, mas ela não estava pronta. Isso a machucava. Saber o quanto não querer casar com ele o deixava triste.

Então Booth entrou.

"O que você está fazendo, Bones?" Booth sorriu ao vê-la sentada na cadeira de balanço que havia comprado e começando a dobrar algumas roupas minúsculas da filha.

"Só estou dobrando algumas roupas." Brennan tentou sorrir. Booth imediatamente viu o seu sorriso forçado.

"O que há de errado, Bones?"

"Nada, eu apenas…" Brennan se levantou para sair. Como ela não estava se movendo muito rápido ultimamente, Booth pegou em seu braço para impedi-la.

"Bones, apenas me fale." Booth olhou dentro de seus olhos.

"Eu sei o quanto você quer se casar, eu também quero. Mas eu não posso dizer sim agora." Brennan estava começando a chorar.

Booth percebeu que Brennan tinha ouvido sua conversa com Parker. "Olha, Bones, eu não preciso que você se case comigo para saber que você me ama. Só você é o suficiente. Eu agradeço a Deus todos os dias por você ter me dado uma chance e agora nós vamos ter uma família. Isso é tudo o que eu preciso. Nós vamos nos casar quando você estiver pronta." Booth enxugou as lágrimas do rosto de Brennan.

"Obrigada." A voz de Brennan era apenas um sussurro e ela descansou a cabeça no ombro de Booth. Eles ficaram assim até que Brennan se afastou. Booth foi até a cadeira de balanço e pegou uma pequena camisetinha que Brennan havia deixado lá. Era rosa claro e na frente estava escrito "Menininha do Papai".

"Eu não me lembrava desta." Booth mostrou para Brennan.

"Eu escolhi quando você não estava olhando." Brennan sorriu timidamente.

"Eu amei. Vai ser o primeiro que ela vai usar." Booth disse enquanto dobrava e colocava na gaveta da cômoda nova que havia chegado. Brennan sorriu e revirou os olhos.

Booth envolveu se braço direito em volta de Brennan e colocou sua mão esquerda em sua barriga. "Essa é minha menininha." Ele sorriu. Brennan riu.

Booth e Brennan foram para o seu quarto e se deitaram.

"Boa noite, Bones. Eu te amo." Booth desligou o abajur de cabeceira e beijou Brennan, que já estava meio adormecida.

"Também te amo, Booth." Brennan sussurrou.

"Boa noite, mini squint." Booth beijou a barriga de Brennan e, em seguida, se virou e dormiu.


	7. Chapter 7

Brennan estava em casa, sentada no sofá da sala, tentando se levantar, mas sua barriga dificultava isso um pouco.

"Ugh,vamos." Brennan soprou um pouco de cabelo que estava em seu rosto. Booth estava na cozinha e ouviu Brennan "lutando". Ele veio andando e rindo.

"Precisa de uma ajuda, Bones?" Booth ofereceu sua mão. Brennan revirou os olhos, mas segurou sua mão. Booth começou a puxá-la para cima, mas de repente, Brennan o puxou para o sofá.

"Ei, Bones." Booth riu. "Parece que agora nós dois teremos que ficar sentados aqui."

"Por mim, tudo bem." Brennan provocou. Booth pegou o controle remoto e começou a mudar de canal. Finalmente eles se firmaram em um filme antigo. Eles assistiram em silêncio até chegarem os créditos.

"Booth, posso te fazer uma pergunta?" Brennan olhou para Booth.

"Claro, Bones. Manda." Brennan lançou a ele um olhar estranho.

"Isso significa que pode ir em frente." Booth riu.

"Você algum dia vai me deixar?" Brennan fez essa pergunta do mesmo jeito que ela perguntaria qualquer outra coisa. "Porque eu acho que não consigo fazer isso sozinha."

Booth ficou em silêncio por um minuto, surpreso por essa conversa ter tomado um rumo tão sério. "Bones, eu não vou a lugar algum. Vou estar bem aqui ao seu lado, e nunca vou te deixar." Booth finalmente respondeu.

"Promete?" Brennan falou novamente.

"Eu prometo." Booth respondeu e beijou sua testa.

________________________________B3B________________________________

Alguns dias depois, Brennan estava no laboratório trabalhando em um novo corpo que havia chegado, quando sua bolsa d água se rompeu. Ela soltou um pequeno suspiro. Ela entrou em seu escritório e ligou para Booth, que fazia seu trabalho no edifício Hoover. Sua ligação caiu na caixa postal. "Booth, minha bolsa d água se rompeu… Vou pedir para a Angela me levar ao hospital. Por favor, vá para lá." Brennan estava assustada e queria que Booth had estivesse com ela no laboratório. Ela sabia que Booth iria encontrá-la no hospital, então ela engoliu seu medo e foi encontrar Angela.

Brennan foi até o escritório de Angela. Assim que Angela a viu, ela entrou e ação. "Ok, querida. Eu vou levá-la ao hospital. Você ligou para o Booth?" Angela ajudou Brennan a ir para a garagem, e ao mesmo tempo ela ligou para Cam para contar o que estava acontecendo.

_________________________________B3B__________________________________

Booth estava em uma reunião quando seu telefone tocou então ele teve que deixar cair na caixa postal. Assim que ele saiu da reunião, ele ouviu a mensagem. Ele pode sentir o medo na voz de Brennan e correu o mais rápido que pode para a garagem.

Quando ele chegou em sua SVU. "Agente Booth." Ele estava prestes a se virar quando alguma coisa afiada estava encostada em seu pescoço.

Seu último pensamento antes de tudo ficar escuro é que ele queria estar junto a sua Bones.

_______________________________B3B____________________________________

Brennan já estava no hospital há 30 minutos e Booth ainda não tinha aparecido. Isso e o fato de ela estar sentindo dor, não a deixavam com bom humor.

"Angela, você ligou para ele. Ele deveria estar aqui agora."

"Querida, você precisa relaxar. Ele vai estar aqui." Angela tentava a acalmar.

"Liga para ele!" Brennan gritou.

"Ok, eu já volto." Angela foi até a sala de espera onde Cam, Sweets, Daisy e Hodgins estavam sentados. Angela pegou seu celular e discou o número de Booth, e caiu na caixa postal.

"Booth, onde você está? Bren está assustada, então é bom você ter uma ótima razão para você não estar aqui ainda." Angela desligou o telefone.

"Ainda não atendeu." Cam adivinhou. Angela balançou a cabeça.

"O Booth não é disso. Acho que tem alguma coisa de errado." Cam completou. Todos concordaram.

"Ok, eu vou ficar com a Bren. Porque vocês três não vão para o Hoover ver o que descobrem e depois me liguem."

_________________________________B3B_________________________________

"_Booth, onde você está? Bren está assustada, então é bom você ter uma ótima razão para você não estar aqui ainda."_O seqüestrador colocou a mensagem para Booth ouvir.

"O que você quer?" Booth cuspiu.

"Quero que você me diga o que sabe sobre a morte e Henry Davis."

"Você ta falando do cara que encontramos hoje no parque? Porque eu não sei de nada." Booth exigiu.

"Então é melhor você pegar sua equipe de squints e descobrir alguma coisa. Porque você não liga para a sua amada Bones?" O seqüestrador de Booth jogou o celular para ele. Booth apertou o redial.

_____________________________B3B_____________________________

"Apenas aperte minha mão, querida. Está tudo bem." Angela estava segurando a mão de Brennan enquanto ela tinha uma contração. Depois que passou, Brennan se sentou na cama.

Brennan ela estava perdendo a compostura lentamente desde que havia chegado ao hospital. Ela estava com raiva, mas agora estava com medo. Seu cabelo estava preso e suado, seu rosto estava vermelho, e lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto.

"Angela, eu não consigo fazer isso. Eu preciso do Booth." Brennan chorou.

"Oh, querida, eu sei. Eu sei." Angela colocou uma toalha fria na testa de Brennan. Ver sua amiga daquele jeito machucava Angela. Porque ela sabia o quanto era necessário para ela admitir que precisava de Booth.

Então o celular de Brennan tocou. Angela o trouxe para ela e disse que era Booth.

"Booth." Era tudo o que Brennan conseguia dizer.

"_Bones. Amor, me desculpa."_ A voz de Booth vinha do outro lado da linha.

"O que está acontecendo, Booth?" Brennan podia sentir a tensão em sua voz.

"Ouça, diga para todos trabalharem no corpo que eu trouxe essa manhã." Booth implorou.

"Ok. Mas, Booth." Brennan estava chorando de novo.

"Eu te amo, Bones, agora eu tenho que ir." Booth desligou.

Angela tinha ouvido a conversa e ligou para Cam para contar o que havia descoberto. Quando ela desligou, ela virou-se para Brennan, que estava chorando.

"Nós vamos encontrá-lo, querida. Nós podemos rastrear a chamada." Angela abraçou a amiga.

__________________________________B3B________________________________

Depois de Booth desligar o telefone ele deu tudo de si para não desabar e começar a chorar.

Seu sequestrador revelou que seu nome era Joe DiMaggio e o criminoso, vendo a dor de Booth, estava decidido a aumentá-la ainda mais. Ele pegou a coronha de sua arma e bateu na cabeça de Booth.

Booth não fez som algum.

"Veja você, Henry estava no meio da multidão, mas gritou com a gente. Nós íamos matá-lo, mas ele conseguiu escapar da prisão. Eu quero saber como ele morreu." Joe bateu no estomago de Booth desta vez. Booth apertou sua mandíbula e não gritou.

_________________________________B3B__________________________________

Cam, Hodgins, Sweets, e Daisy voltaram ao laboratório para examinar o corpo de Henry Davis.

"há várias fraturar neste osso, que pode ser a causa da morte." Daisy apontou.

"Deus, agora nós precisamos saber que tipo de faca causou estas fraturas." Cam respondeu.

Enquanto Cam e Daisy trabalhavam no corpo, Hodgins foi até a garagem de onde Booth foi levado para recolher provas. Agora ela estava as analisando.

Sweets estava assistindo as fitas de segurança para ver se encontrava o momento em que Booth foi levado. Se ele conseguisse encontrar as filmagens, Angela poderia analisar as imagens para ver se conseguia identificar o seqüestrador.

Eles estavam sendo pressionados pelo tempo, porque a última vez que Angela havia ligado, ela disse que Brennan estava quase com a dilatação completa e eles sabiam que se Booth não estivesse lá no momento em que o bebê nascesse, seria um desastre. Também ninguém sabia o que se passava com Booth agora.

"Ei, pessoal. Eu encontrei!" Sweets gritou. Todos vieram correndo até onde Sweets estava.

"Olhem, aqui às 12:30, e pode-se ver claramente quem é . Liguem para a Angela agora" Sweets estava feliz por ter sido capaz de ajudar.

Cam ligou para Angela, que explicou para eles como poderiam melhorar o vídeo e procurar no banco de dados, porque ela não podia deixar Brennan.

Cam ouviu as instruções e começou a procurar.

"Encontrei, Joe DiMaggio, membro da máfia, aqui tem um endereço. Eu vou ligar para o FBI. Diga a Brennan que o encontramos." Cam disse ao telefone.

____________________________B3B___________________________

A força tática do FBI estava do lado de fora de um prédio abandonado esperando sinal para entrar. Quando eles receberam o sinal, eles entraram.

"FBI, parado!" um membro da equipe do FBI gritouantes de atirar em Joe que estava espancando Booth.

Cam correu até Booth e começou a desamarrá-lo. "Vamos, paizão, sua namorada está te esperando."

Cam ajudou Booth se levantar e ir até uma viatura para levá-lo até o hospital o mais rápido possível.

"Ela ainda não deu a luz?" Booth perguntou.

"Eu não sei." Cam falou.

Booth deitou sua cabeça no encosto do banco e fechou os olhos.

_________________________________B3B_______________________________

"Ok, Dr. Brennan. Nós vamos fazer o parto agora." Dr. Marshall disse.

"O que, não, você não pode. Booth ainda não está aqui!" Brennan protestou.

Dr. Marshall e algumas enfermeiras rolaram a cama de Brennan até o elevador. Angela seguiu atrás.

"Angela, eu não consigo fazer isso, ele prometeu, eu não consigo, Ange." Brennan finalmente admitiu e começou a chorar.

Angela sentiu as lágrimas em seus olhos, porque sabia que não podia fazer nada. Assim que eles entraram no elevador, eles puderam ouvir alguém gritando no corredor.

"Senhor, você não pode ir pra lá!" Uma enfermeira gritou.

"Quem disse que eu não posso." Uma voz familiar disse.

O dono da voz se aproximou e gritou "Angela, Bones!"

"Pare!" Brennan disse as enfermeiras.

"Booth, graças a Deus." Angela suspirou aliviada.

"Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui, amor." Booth sussurrou para Brennan que estava sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Booth pegou em sua mão e apertou.

As enfermeiras e Dr. Marshall voltaram a empurrar a cama para o elevador.

_______________________________B3B___________________________________

"Eu preciso que você empurre com a próxima contração, Dr. Brennan." Dr. Marshall disse.

Brennan assentiu, e gritou quando a próxima contração veio.

"É isso aí, Bones, bom trabalho." Booth sussurrou em sua orelha.

"Bom, nós podemos ver a cabeça e os ombros agora. Preciso que você empurre mais uma vez." Dr. Marshall disse.

O choro do bebê podia ser ouvido.

"Vamos, baby. Mais uma vez." Booth sussurrou. Brennan olhou para ele e apertou sua mão bem forte.

"Não me chame de…" Brennan foi cortada quando a contração seguinte veio. Suas palavras se transformaram em outro grito.

"Ela chegou!" Dr. Marshall levantou a pequena menininha. Brennan finalmente se deitou na cama e deu um suspiro de alívio.

A enfermeira enrolou o bebê em um cobertor e a trouxe para Brennan e Booth. Brennan pegou o bebê em seus braços.

"Ela é tão perfeita." Booth sussurrou.

"Ela é mesmo." Brennan concordou.

"Temos um nome?" A enfermeira perguntou.

"Oh, não temos." Brennan olhou para Booth.

"Nós podemos ver isso mais tarde." Booth disse.

"Nesse caso, eu preciso levá-la para se limpar. Você vai vê-la em 30 minutos." Brennan relutantemente entregou seu bebê para a enfermeira.

"Você conseguiu, Bones." Booth beijou a testa de Brennan.


	8. Chapter 8

Brennan estava descansando na maternidade com Booth ao seu lado. Só que ele também estava em uma cama de hospital.

Depois que o bebê nasceu, a enfermeira insistiu para que Booth fizesse uns exames. Descobriram que ele tinha uma costela quebrada e uma concussão grave, então o internaram por uma noite. Booth só concordou com isso se ele pudesse ficar no quarto de Brennan.

Eles ouviram uma batida na porta. Então uma enfermeira entrou com um pacotinho cor-de-rosa nos braços. Ela entregou o minúsculo pacotinho para Brennan.

"Ela estava com saudade da mamãe." A enfermeira sorriu e saiu. Booth saiu de sua cama e foi para a de Brennan.

"Hey, nenêzinha." Booth deixou sua filha segurar seu dedo com a mãozinha.

"Ela precisa de um nome, Booth." Brennan lembrou.

"Awww, mas eu gosto de nenêzinha e mini squint." Booth brincou. Brennan lhe deu um olhar de advertência.

"Ok, que tal Alison?" Booth propôs.

"Hmmm Alison." Brennan pensou. "Eu gostei." She sorriu.

"Eu acho que o nome do meio deve ser Christine." Brennan disse.

"Alison Christine. Eu gostei." Booth sorriu repetindo as palavras de Brennan.

"Alison Christine Booth-Brennan." Booth disse o nome completo.

"Não." Brennan o parou. "Alison Christine Booth." Ela sorriu para Booth.

"Sério? Você tem certeza?" Booth sorriu feliz.

"Sim, é importante para você que seus filhos tenham o seu nome, eu não me importo." Brennan respondeu.

"Obrigada, Bones." Booth deu um beijo em Brennan.

Alison, que estava dormindo. Abriu os olhos e olhou para a mãe.

"Hey, olhe. Ela tem os seus olhos." Booth mostrou.

"E a sua cor de cabelo." Brennan apontou para os poucos fios de cabelo castanho-escuro na cabecinha de Alison.

"Eu acho que ela se parece mais com você." Booth disse.

"Booth, é impossível que você consiga dizer com quem ela se parece. Ela se quer tem uma hora de vida." Brennan corrigiu.

"É claro que eu consigo." Booth protestou.

"Não, você não consegue." Brennan corrigiu de novo.

A discussão deles foi interrompida por cinco pessoas pigarreando. Booth e Brennan olharam para cima e encontraram Angela, Sweets, Cam, Hodgins e Daisy parados na porta.

"Se vocês não pararem de brigar, eu vou pegar a custódia." Angela brincou.

"Nós podemos vê-la agora?" Cam pediu.

"Claro." Brennan entregou Ali para Cam.

"Oi, pequenininha." Cam falou. "Ela parece perfeita."

Todo mundo revezou segurando Ali enquanto falavam.

"Você vai se divertir muito com a titia Angela!" Angela balançou Ali.

"Ela se parece muito com você, Dra. Brennan" Daisy disse.

"Parabéns para vocês dois." Sweets sorriu.

"Seu titio Jack vai te ensinar tudo sobre todos os insetos diferentes." Hodgins falou.

Ao ouvir isso, Booth pigarreou. "Certamente, você não vai." Booth declarou.

Booth pegou Ali de Hodgins e a colocou em seu bercinho que a enfermeira tinha trazido. Ali bocejou, fechou os olhos e dormiu.

A enfermeira entrou e pediu para que todos saíssem e deixassem Booth e Brennan sozinhos. Brennan dormiu assim que todo mundo foi embora. Booth saiu da cama e olhou para o berço onde sua filha estava dormindo e chupava o dedinho.

"Hey, princesa, é o seu papai. Assim que eu te conheci eu já te amei tanto. Eu prometo que vou proteger você e sua mamãe de todos aqueles caras loucos e maus. Eu mal posso esperar para te ensinar, como hóquei, futebol, beisebol, basquete. Mamãe pode te ensinar as coisas acadêmicas porque ela é muito inteligente. E nem sequer pense em namoro, porque eu vou atirar no cara que vier pedir pra namorar com você. Agora durma bem princesa. Eu te amo." Booth beijou o topo de sua cabeça e voltou para a cama.

____________________________________B3B_______________________________

2 Meses Depois

"Hey, mamãe" Booth entrou no quarto de Ali e encontrou Brennan de pé do lado do berço observando Ali dormir.

"O que você está pensando?" Booth perguntou enquanto vinha andando e envolveu seus braços em volta dela.

"Eu estava apenas pensando se realmente eu quero voltar a trabalhar amanhã." Brennan sussurrou.

"Bom, você não precisa." Booth falou no ouvido de Brennan.

"Não, eu quero. É que esta será a primeira vez que eu vou ficar longe da Ali por um período de tempo estendido. Eu vou sentir falta dela." Brennan admitiu.

"Eu tenho uma solução." Booth segurou o braço de Brennan e a levou para seu quarto.

"O que Booth?" Brennan estava irritada.

Booth vasculhou uma caixa de fotografias e achou uma foto de Brennan e Ali de alguns dias atrás. Ele havia tirado a foto quando ele desceu as escadas e encontrou Brennan brincando de falanges dançantes com Ali. Brennan estava sentada no chão com as pernas cruzadas; Ali estava em uma cadeirinha em frente dela. O sorriso de Brennan era tão grande que iluminava o seu rosto todo. Ali estava olhando para a mãe, que batia palmas para a filha, que deu o seu primeiro sorriso de verdade. Booth tirou a foto antes que esse momento acabasse.

"Booth, quando você tirou essa?" Brennan perguntou enquanto olhava a foto.

"Alguns dias atrás." Booth respondeu.

"Agora, nós podemos por essa foto em uma moldura para você por na mesa do seu escritório. Eu já tenho uma na minha mesa." Booth sorriu.

"Oh, sim. Aquela em que você, Ali e o Parker estão no parque." Brennan lembrou.

"É." Booth assentiu.

"Obrigada, Booth." Brennan beijou sua bochecha.

"Sabe, Booth; eu acho que estou pronta para dizer sim." Brennan insinuou.

"O que?" Booth perguntou em confuso e descrente.

"Se você me fizer uma certa pergunta, eu direi sim." Brennan sorriu.

"Oh, nesse caso, eu já volto." Booth foi até sua cômoda e pegou uma caixinha forrada com veludo que ele tinha comprado apenas para essa ocasião. Ele voltou por trás de Brennan, que havia se sentado na cama e se ajoelhou de frente a ela.

"Temperance Brennan, você é meu tudo e não quero mais nada a não ser passar o resto de minha vida com você e a nossa filha. Quer se casar comigo?" Booth prendeu a respiração mesmo sabendo qual seria a resposta.

"Sim." A voz de Brennan era quase um sussurro e ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Booth soltou a respiração, colocou o anel no dedo de Brennan e a beijou.

"Eu te amo." Booth sussurrou antes de levá-la para a cama.


End file.
